Distraction
by fyeahfaberrittana
Summary: Brittany and Quinn are upset because Santana is away with family, so they turn to each other for comfort. For tumblr. Unholy Trinity relationship. Quitt/Fierce sentric. Mention of Brittana and Quinntana.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's of Glee.**

**A quick writing to accompany the photo on my tumblr. fyeahfaberrittanaDOTtumblr**

**Depending on feedback I might make one for Santana's homecoming.**

**Cheers**

* * *

><p>"I miss Santana." Brittany pouted as she walked into her room and threw her bag down on the floor. Quinn smiled following her into the bedroom.<p>

"I do too. She'll be back soon though. It's only been two days; she'll be back in four more." Quinn assured Brittany placing her hand on her shoulder and offering a smile when Brittany turned to look at her. Brittany smiled back, she would always smile back, no matter who it was. But her grins were the brightest and the largest when she smiled at Quinn or Santana.

"I know I just wish she didn't have to go for so long." Brittany sighed and slid down the wall opposite her bed. She sat staring at the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her. Quinn rolled her eyes but her smile was still intact.

"S will be back, and we both know she'll be pissed at us both if we're sad while she's visiting her family. She misses us to, B. Don't worry. We can keep each other company." When Brittany didn't look up she went on. "You're gonna make a girl feel like she isn't as important to you as Santana." Quinn said letting the smile drop from her face. She was only joking, but still actively trying to get Brittany's attention away from Santana's absence.

Santana had made sure Quinn would keep Brittany company. Not that she wouldn't have anyway. When the three had started dating they had become more inseparable than when they were on the Cheerios. Granted that probably had more to do with the fact they truly liked each other now, rather than were using each other to climb to the top, but that aside they were close. They loved each other. It had started with Santana and Brittany together, but things had changed a bit. Quinn had been feeling down, and her two friends had truly been there for her, the way best friends should be. After that they got even closer and one thing led to another, and now they were here.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I mean, I love Santana, but I love you too!" Brittany looked up at and let out in a rush of words Quinn barely caught. She just smiled and put a hand up.

"I know, B. I'm only kidding." Quinn moved towards Brittany and knelt down beside her. Then she smirked, getting a rather brilliant idea, and straddled Brittany's hips. "I love you too." She said breathily into Brittany's ear and knotting her hands in the long blonde hair that draped around her shoulders. She pulled back just enough to let her lips connect with Brittany's.

When Brittany felt Quinn's warm lips on her own she couldn't help but let out a slight moan against Quinn's mouth. Since she sat on her lap, Brittany's thoughts had been quickly diving further and further into the gutter. Her arms wrapped firmly around Quinn's small waist and pulled her harder into her, until their bodies were nearly flush against the other.

The kiss deepened and Quinn let her tongue slip from between her lips and over Brittany's. She was welcomed with enthusiasm, and their tongues fought for dominance. Brittany let her hands slide from Quinn's back to the hem of her skirt, and then slowly slip underneath. Quinn sighed into the kiss pleasurably as Brittany's hands made their way up smooth thighs. She could feel herself growing more and more aroused by the moment. She had a brief thought and pulled back quickly. She released the fistful of Brittany's hair and put her hands on either side of her face on the wall behind her.

"Bed." Was the only word she could breathe out. It was more of a moan than a word, but it would have to do.

"Won't make it." Brittany replied just as huskily, not even taking her gaze away from Quinn's lips.

She dove back into the heated kiss pulling Quinn harder against her, and rolling them over onto the floor, made quick work of their clothing.


End file.
